


If It Were a Snake

by Linara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linara/pseuds/Linara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are not a couple, no matter what Sam thinks.<br/>Written for Destiel Week 12 writing prompt: epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Were a Snake

"So you and Cas are a thing now?"

Dean spat cheeseburger across the table.

"What?" Sam gave him bitchface #12 aka 'Dean you're so disgusting sometimes'. Dean ignored him.

"Cas and I are not a- where did you even- what the hell Sammy!"

He recieved a skeptical face in return.

"You guys have been acting pretty...coupley lately."

"Bullcrap Sammy. Give me one example." Sam opened his mouth and Dean stood up.

"Never mind dude. I don't want to know." He walked out of the diner shaking his head at Sam's weirdness.

===

The next morning there was a note in Dean's motel room.

It had clearly been slipped under the door by his ridiculous brother, at some ridiculous hour. He glanced back his bed where Cas lay, blankets pulled past his ears. Dead to the world for another three hours at least. Who knew the guy would turn out to be so lazy? 

Dean turned back to the note, unfolding it quietly. He really didn't remember when Sam had turned into an eight year old - 'cause notes? Really?

 

**Reasons Why Dean Winchester and Castiel are a Couple**

the note read in Sam's blocky script.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean groaned - under his breath so he didn't wake Cas up.

 

_1\. You share a room._

Okay, yeah, so maybe they did but it was cheaper than three rooms, and you couldn't find a motel with three beds, so.

 

_2\. You share a bed._

~~Look, Cas has nightmares, and sometimes Dean does to.~~ Cas insisted on it.

 

_3\. You cuddle._

It wasn't cuddling! Dean may have fallen asleep on Cas when they were watching a movie, and Cas may have fallen asleep on him a few nights ago, and maybe neither of them had any problems with it, but it wasn't cuddling. Just acting as pillows. ~~Which sounded totally gay.~~

_  
_

_4\. You taught Cas how to drive._

Yeah, anyone would've done that.

 

_5\. You taught Cas how to drive in the Impala. In your 'baby', Dean. _

Dean glanced back at Castiel, than to the note. Then back to Cas again. Huh. Sam might have a - no, no, no way. Dean was straighter than straight, and Cas wasn't interested in people like that. Definitely.

He scanned the rest of the list, eyes stopping at the last one on the page. Written in a different hand then Sam's, in a flowing script that looked vaguely familiar. Black pen that looked more than familiar, because Dean had bought it only two days ago for Castiel so he could right about something.

 

_12\. Castiel loves Dean Winchester._

Dean turned to look at Cas. At his Cas, who fell for him, became human for him. His Cas who liked pie and salads and Sam's weird emo music. _His Cas._

Who was not asleep, apparently, as he was sitting up to look at Dean, hair completely mussed and eyes bluer than anything.

"Hello Dean," Cas said roughly. Dean swallowed.

"Hey Cas."

They were by each other in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa boy, the formatting got completely screwed up. And I needed a beta. Ah well, comments are love!


End file.
